The Secret
by sissa610
Summary: A.U. Dean and his family move to a small town in Kansas. He becomes friends with a local boy, Sam, who has a secret. Can Dean and his family save Sam and his siblings?
1. Chapter 1

"Just a little to the left…Perfect!" Mary Winchester exclaimed excitedly. Her husband John, and seventeen year old son, Dean finally placed her couch in the perfect spot…five spots later. Dean and John collapsed onto the couch and Mary came and sat between them.

"Thanks boys," Mary said with a smile.

"No problem Mom," Dean answered tiredly. The Winchester's moved across the state of Kansas to a small town called Lawrence. It was were Mary's mother lived, and when she became ill, the family decided to move closer to her.

The three were a tight knit family, and Dean was their pride and joy. Mary's doctors told her she would never become pregnant, and when she had Dean, she was ecstatic. But she was not blessed with more children later in her life. Both John and Dean knew how important their family was to their mother, and how she had always longed for more children. Mary would always joke and say she'd wait for grandbabies, but no one could ever miss the sad look in her eyes. Mary loved children, and would have had eight if her body would allow it.

"I'm gonna fix up my room," Dean sighed, getting up and trudging to his room. He was exhausted, and didn't feel like doing much of anything. Dean flopped down on his bed and stared at his new ceiling. He liked his other ceiling just fine, but his Dad got a better job offer closer to his ailing grandmother, so he couldn't complain.

He always felt lonely, although he had numerous friends and both parents, which was more than most people could say. But he often felt like he was missing something, that a little piece of himself wasn't all there. Dean was more tired than he thought, because e drifted off to sleep and awoke when his mother called him for supper.

A little over a block away in a small house lived Sam Harrison, and his younger siblings, Elias and Riley. Sam was putting together a quick dinner for his siblings, because he had to take Elias to soccer at seven.

"Elias, are you dressed?" Sam called out, taking the hot dogs out of the boiling water and into the rolls.

"Yea, I'll be in there in two minutes," Elias shouted back. Elias was fourteen, and loved soccer. Sam tried to get him to every practice and game, but it usually depended on their health; they didn't need anyone coming around asking questions.

Riley came trotting in with a worksheet in hand, "Sammy, I need your help with my homework." Riley was Sam's youngest sibling at the tender age of six. She was in Kindergarten and loved every minute of it. Her older brothers were very protective of her, and rarely did she witness the acts of violence that were so heavily present in there household. But the child was far from stupid and knew well enough to keep out of her father's way. Lucky for the three of them, he was working the late shift, and they could have a normal supper before retreating to the park for Elias's practice.

"Sweetness, were gonna eat dinner now, how about we finish it after the park?"

"Ok Sammy," she replied happily and set the plates and silverware around the table, her curly hair bouncing left and right. Sam smiled at her, and continued to finish with their supper.

Sam walked his younger siblings to the soccer field in town where Elias would be playing. Sam brought his sister over to the playground to pass the time. Riley occupied herself for the most part, waving or running to make sure Sam was still in sight. Sam just watched his little sister and basked in her innocence. He loved how the cruelty of the world hadn't touched her. Only a year until Sam could take his siblings away from their father. Just thinking of the man made him wince and adjust in his seat so his bruises wouldn't be bothered. Sam wished a better life for his siblings; he felt it was too late for him, but he could salvage his brother and sister.

It had been too many years of abuse that made Sam into a harder person. He was older than his years, but inside hid the scared little boy who was afraid of his father. Sam was typically the brunt of their father's hostility, as the eldest was always shielding his brother and sister from a life he had already lived…

_Just one more year_, Sam thought to himself. _Then, we'll be free_. But there was always a twinge of doubt in his mind that he would never be free, that he would die in that house before their freedom was met, or that no opportunity presented itself to leave. This was not a random act of violence committed by a stranger; this was the man who is part of his DNA. Sam always told himself that the man was a monster, but he had his good days, and he had his bad days. Well, terrible days.

"Sammy, Elias is done. Sammy, come on!" Riley squeaked across the playground, the small child waving her tiny arms to grab her brother's attention.

Sam entered reality and eased off the bench and teetered over to his sister. His body was constantly sore and it took him a few moments to get going. "I'm coming darling."

On the trip home, the past a beautiful house that had a moving truck in front of it. It was in the nicest neighborhood in town and they had to walk through it to get to their home.

"Wow," Reily said, slowing down in front of her house. All three stood in front of the house, mesmerized. The people moving really fixed up the house, and it stood out even in the up scale neighborhood.

"That's really nice," Elias whispered.

"Yea," Reily sighed.

"Come on guys, the people will call the cops if we keep loitering," Sam said, beginning to walk.

"What's loitering?" Reily asked.

"Well, it's standing somewhere that you're not supposed too. Like the kids who sit at the entrance to the mall; guards always tell them to move," Sam explained.

"Ohhhhhh," Reily said.

The three continued walking and finally made it to the house. Their father was home; his big truck was in the driveway, parked on a bizarre angle, which meant only that he started drinking earlier. Sam and Elias looked at each other and grabbed their sister's hands and made their way into their house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it more than you know! Please keep it up!!!!**

**---**

"Dean, sweetie, it's time for school," Mary announced at 715 the following morning. Groaning, Dean shifted in his bed in an attempt to fight the need to get up and go to school. Mary, knowing her son all to well, stood and waited patiently for her son.

"Dean," she said in a sing song voice, "It's time for school!" She sang, as she entered her son's bedroom. Seeing the fight was lost, Dean rolled out of bed and faced his mother.

"I'm…up…" he grunted. Mary smiled and retreated to the kitchen to fix breakfast and lunch for her boys. Fifteen minutes later, Dean was ready to go and with a quick bit to eat, he began the walk to his new school.

---

An alarm clock woke Sam around 715 in the morning. Groaning, Sam tried to wish away some of the pain that ran through his body. He sat up in bed and surveyed his body in the mirror. Large bruises decorated his ribs and torso and his lip was split. His father was usually careful about not hitting them in the face, but last night was a free for all. Sam limped over to his dresser and pulled on a white t-shirt then another shirt over top. He went to Elias's bed and woke him up before returning to his bed to wake Riley.

The three quickly made themselves presentable, Sam braiding Riley's hair. They ate some stale cereal for breakfast and Sam packed their lunches. Soon, they were ready to go and made their way to school.

---

After leaving the main office with his schedule, Dean began roaming the halls in an attempt to find where he needed to be. His locker was close to the office, and it seemed his homeroom would be as well. He entered the classroom and took a seat; there was only one other student in the class and he was in the back with his head down. A few students made their way into the room and by the time the late bell rang, everyone was in first period/homeroom.

Their teacher, a short, fat, and balding man entered the room. He began roll call and when he got to Dean on the list, he announced the obvious.

"Well, class, we have a new student," he wheezed.

Dean nodded his head and could feel the stares of those around him. But the attention that was on him quickly vanished when another name was called.

"Sam?" When no reply was met, Dean looked around for the mysterious missing figure. Dean saw a guy turn around and hit the sleeping boy on the arm. The poor kid jumped a mile high and almost toppled from his chair. It caused a few snickers amongst the class.

"Sam, am I boring you this early in the day?"

"No, Sir, I'm sorry."

The teacher waved his hand dismissively and continued with roll and began his lecture. Retrieving his own notebook, he looked over at the boy he now knew as Sam, and saw the boy really did look tired. And he had a split lip.

"Mr. Winchester, I expect you to be paying attention."

"Yea…sorry."

---

Dean began to make some acquaintances through some of his classes, so when lunch time arrived he made his way to their tables. Dean laughed and had a good time with his new classmates but when he went to throw out his trash, he saw the boy from his first period class sitting alone at a table near the door. He had a meager looking sandwich and no drink, and he nursed the sandwich as he ate it.

"Hey guys," Dean said, sitting again with his friends, "What's up with that kid in the corner?"

"Oh, that's Sam Harrison. Nice kid, but he never speaks to anyone," Luke said, Dean's friend from math class.

"How come?"

"We don't know. Everyone's nice to him and he's really nice back to you, but when you invite him to sit with you or hang out, he always says no. So, I guess people just stop asking," Sarah, a young girl he met in math class as well as Luke.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Dean said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Yea. I guess he's embarrassed. His Dad's the town drunk, always knocking over mailboxes or stirring up fights. My friend Mark had his mail box knocked over by Mr. Harrison, and Sam sent them an apology letter," Luke said.

"Did you guys see his spilt lip?"

"Yea, he always has some bruise on him or something. Always blames it on rough housing with his thirteen year old brother. Some buy it; others just keep their mouths shut. People around here don't get messed up in other people's family matters," Sarah said, turning sad eyes towards the boy as well. Just then, Sam got up from his table and saw Dean and Sarah looking at him. He gave a small smile and a wave and made his way back out of the cafe and towards his locker.

---

At 2:45, Dean made his way from his locker outside. He saw the boy Sam with a younger boy and a very young girl. He grabbed her little hand and smiled at her as she animatedly talked about her day. He saw him laugh and lead his siblings across the street and down the road.

Dean began his walk to his house with the day's events leaning heavily on his mind. He wanted to get to know Sam, not as a charity case, but as a friend.

---

**Sorry it's not much, but i'll try to update again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all soooooooooooo much for reviewing!!!!!! It makes writing this story even better. Hopefully everyone is still interested in my story. let me know what you like and dislike!**

----

That night at dinner, Dean was unusually quiet, and his parents picked up on it.

"Dean, sweetie, everything ok? Something bad happen at school?" Mary asked, placing the last of their side dishes on the table.

"No, everything went fine. It's just," Dean shrugged his shoulders and placed a few slices of chicken onto his plate.

"Just what Dean?" John asked, taking the meat plate from his son.

"There's this guy in some of my classes. He wears really shabby looking clothes and he came in today with a split lip. Some kids from school say he's a nice guy, but his father's a real jerk."

"Do you think something is going on in that house?" Mary questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for him," Dean added, pushing the food around his plate.

"I would just keep an eye out for something, son. Everything could be fine," John said. Dean nodded in agreement and the family changed the topic of conversation.

----

At lunch the next day, Dean walked into the caf and saw Sam sitting by himself. Sam saw Dean and gave a little wave, and Dean decided now would be the best time to talk to the boy. He was wearing a nicer shirt today, and blue jeans that weren't so faded.

"Hey dude, why are you sitting by yourself? Come join me and my friends?"

"Nah, man, I'm cool, thanks though," Sam said and continued with his lunch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm not much company you'll find," Sam said with a bitter laugh.

"Ok, well, were over there if you wanna join," Dean said, walking over to his friends.

With fifteen minutes left in lunch, Dean saw Sam get up to leave the caf, walking straight towards a pack of football players.

"Hey Tony," one meat head called, "Aint Harrison wearing an old shirt of yours?"

"Yea dude, my mom gave it to Salvation Army. Dude, you get your gear at Salvation Army?" Tony laughed, standing in front of Sam, his goons surrounding them.

Dean and Luke surveyed the situation from their table, and a look of understanding past between them that if something was gonna go down, they'd help the kid.

"Dude, I asked you a question," Tony said getting in Sam's face. Sam backed up and tried to go around him, but Tony grabbed his arm.

"Nuh uh, you ain't leaving until I get my shirt back!" Tony shouted, so everyone in the caf could hear. Sam turned a brilliant shade of red, before trying to get around the boy again.

"White trash, what do you think you're doing? I think you get your smarts from your drunk of a father. Bet he makes you proud, can't even work a stable job because he's too hammered. He's pathetic, you're pathetic," Tony said.

"Aren't you even gonna fight back?" He antagonized, pushing Sam. "Come on bitch! Fight me!" Tony kept pushing Sam and the kid just seemed to tuck himself safely inside a shell. The kid had a blank look to his face; anyone else would have pounced on the shit head.

Dean got up from his table, Luke following, and they went up to Tony and his goons.

"Back off," Dean said, stepping right next to Sam. After the pushing began, Tony's friends gave the guy some room and Dean and Luke were able to stand on either side of him.

Sam looked at both the boys, shocked that people he didn't even know would come to his rescue.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

"That's none of your business," Dean said with a smile.

"You think you're so cute," Tony growled.

"Actually, I'm adorable," Dean said, earning snickers from Tony's boys. He quickly quieted them with a mean stare.

"You see, my friend Sam here did absolutely nothing wrong. You want to pick on someone, how about me? Besides, I'm the one that bought him the shirt!" Dean spat. Sam looked at him for a minute before turning apprehensive eyes back at Tony.

"So, if you really are bitching about s shirt that ain't even yours," Dean said, pulling his own shirt off right in front of the entire caf, causing quite a few cat calls, "You can have mine. Since it means so much to you, of course," Dean said with a smirk.

Tony just stood there, lost for words. He nodded his head in the opposite direction and his cronies followed. Dean pulled his shirt back on and turned towards Sam.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"Yea I know," Dean said.

"Why did you?"

"What are friends for dude?" Dean said, clapping a hand on Sam's arm, seeing him noticeably flinch.

"Yea…I guess. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see ya around," Sam said, and walked out of the caf.

----

School let out and Dean made his way out and passed the buses bringing kids home. He was exhausted from his day at school, having a mountain of homework and a headache.

He was crossing the road when he heard someone call him. He turned to see Sam crossing the street with who Dean presumed were his siblings. He watched him put a protective arm across a younger boy, and held a small girl's hand. The younger boy was wearing clothes in the same condition as Sam's but the little girl's clothes were the nicest. He led them across the busy road and met Dean on the opposite sidewalk.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I um, just wanted to, um say thanks, for earlier," Sam said, scuffing his feet on the sidewalk. "You didn't have to do that, and you did."

"It's not a problem dude," Dean said. "This your brother and sister?"

"Yea, this is Elias and this is Riley," Sam said, beaming at his siblings.

"What's your name?" Riley asked.

"I'm Dean, Sam's friend," Dean said, squatting on his knees to talk to the little girl.

"Good! I have lots of friends. I'm in kindergarten. Sammy bought me this new dress for school!" She giggled excitedly, making all three older boys laugh.

"That is a very nice dress. But I have to get going home, my mom might shoot me if I'm late," Dean said with a laugh.

"So will my Daddy," Riley said quietly, making Elias and Sam loose the color in their faces. Dean didn't really know what to say and Sam was the first to recover.

"Ha, Riley. Ok Dean, we'll see you later," Sam turned and they left in the opposite direction, leaving Dean behind to ponder the meaning of little Riley's answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait...i'm soooo busy with school! it's not too long but i think it'll hold everyone oever!!! please review!! xoxox**

---

Sam, Riley and Elias were sprawled out in the living room, watching television. Elias was laying on his stomach in front of the t.v, and Riley was sitting in Sam's lap, along with her beloved doll, Grace. They were watching some lame after school program, but riley seemed to enjoy it. She giggled at the funny parts, and her brothers would crack a grin just listening to her. Sam looked at the time, realizing it was time for him to make some dinner for his family. His father would be home soon and Sam wanted dinner early so they could retreat upstairs while their father slipped into an alcohol induced coma.

Sam prepared the pork roast, with mashed potatoes and some old peppers they had in the fridge. Elias came in and helped set the table, and Riley seemed to be too involved in her show, to even realize the boys were getting dinner together.

The front door slammed open, making all three children jump. A worn, stern looking man who put fear in the eyes of his children had arrived home. His clothes were old and stained, and he had a dark 5o'clock shadow. He had his lunch pail in one had and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He placed his belongings down next to his recliner. He grabbed the remote from the end table and clicked off Riley's show.

"Hi Daddy," she said quietly. He father looked up at her, grunted, and continued to watch the television. Riley continued to sit on the couch and play with her doll, every once in a while, stealing a glance at her father.

"Dinner's ready. Riley go wash up," Sam said.

"Bout time," the old man grumbled, walking into the kitchen, pushing past Sam. Sam still saw Riley on the couch, watching her father leave the room.

"Now Riley, come on," Sam said with a smile. The little girl hopped into the bathroom and washed for supper.

Dinner went off with out a hitch, beside a snide remark here or there, their father had been relatively quiet. Sam, Elias and Riley cleaned up the kitchen, restoring it to its normal order before quietly retreating upstairs to do homework.

---

The siblings shared one bedroom upstairs, all of their meager belongings stuffed into one small room. After dinner, they would retreat to their safe haven and regain some sense of normalcy.

"Sammy, could you help me with my math homework?" Elias asked.

"Yea, buddy, come here." Sammy was working on his own homework, but stopped to help his brother. Riley was coloring on the floor near the window, happily entertaining herself.

"What's up?" Sam asked, taking the math book from his brother.

"I keep getting the wrong answers. I don't get it," Elias said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, don't get frustrated, let's just look over what you did," Sam said. School had never come easy to Elias, and as he got older he seemed to be getting further and further behind. His teachers chalked it up to being from a bad family, Sam knew it was something deeper.

"Oh wait, here it is. The original problem reads 652, not 265. Try it now, and let's see if you get it right," Sam said, returning the notebook to his brother. Elias returned to his homework, brow crunched in concentration. Sam returned to his own work when he realized he didn't hear Riley coloring or humming any longer. He looked up to see the little girl asleep, her little, petite face lying on top of her coloring. He went to her and lifted her up carefully, his ribs protesting her weight. He laid her on his bed and gently placed her into her small pink nightgown. He pulled the blackest up around her and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Sam reclaimed his spot at the end of the bed and continued to do his homework, listening to the light tunes floating out of their alarm clock. Elias continued diligently to do his homework, asking a question or two every once in a while. Near ten, he called it quits and climbed into his bed and was out like a light in seconds. Sam went around their room and turned off the various lights in the room, except the one closest to the end of his bed.

He got down on his knees and searched for the box he kept hidden there. Finally his hand reached the tattered old shoe box and pulled it out.

Sitting on the bed, he opened the lid and looked at its contents. Inside, Sam kept a journal of all the injuries he and his siblings had ever received, reading somewhere that it was a great way to win a case against abuse. There were also Polaroid camera and dozens of pictures displaying numerous injuries of varying in severity. Each had one of their names on it, the date, and what had made their father lose it. He opened the journal and flipped to the page he last wrote on. He logged his own injuries from the other day, and closed it shut. He slipped the box back under the bed when he heard a loud thump from downstairs.

He slowly crept towards the living room and saw his father past out on the floor. Sam sighed and shook his head, running a hand over his face. He went to the older mad and pulled him up, and began to drag him to his room. Sam didn't want his brother and sister to wake up and see their pathetic excuse for a father passed out on the floor, most likely covered in his own vomit. He returned to the living room and threw the bottle in the recycling container. He made his way back to his room and turned in for the night with a clouded mind and a heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Keep it up!!!!**

---

Sam woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of the alarm beeping. Yawning and rubbing his tired eyes, he moved Riley's arm that was draped across his chest and sat up. Grabbing an old t-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans, he made his way to the bathroom. After showering and making himself look halfway descent, he went to wake his other siblings.

"Come on guys. Let's get ready to go," he said, tapping Elias's foot and wiggling Riley's shoulders. Elias simply grunted and turned over, while Riley giggled at her older brother and jumped out of bed.

"Ok, missy. What do you want to wear today?"

"Umm, I think I wanna wear…this!" Riley held up a little blue jean skirt and white Cinderella shirt Sam bought for her at the Salvation Army on their last visit.

"Ok, just let's wear the jean jacket too. It's gonna start to get cooler," Sam said, leading her to the bathroom. Sam closed the door and turned around, giving his little sister privacy.

"Ms. Winter said…she said that it's getting cooler because…because it's not summer anymore," Riley said, concentrating on getting both legs into her jean shirt.

"She's right. What happens to the trees in the fall?"

"The leaves turn pretty colors and they fall off trees," Riley said. "Sammy, you can turn around now," she said.

"Ok, let's do our hair," Sam said picking up the brush from the counter. Sam had researched different ways to style little girl's hair, and he must admit he was getting the hang of it.

"What do we want today?" Sam said, running a brush through her hair.

"How about pig tails?" She said with a smile.

"Pig tails it is."

---

Sam and Riley re-entered the bedroom to see a barely awake Elias sitting on the bed, dressed and ready to go. They walked downstairs together, and entered the kitchen. Sam made waffles for his brother and sister, but since there wasn't enough to go around, he skipped breakfast. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the meager amount of sandwich meat they had. He made a sandwich for his siblings, and saved a slice of turkey and cheese for himself. He gave his brother and sister a banana and a juice box; not wanting to take from his brother and sister, Sam decided he would just drink water from the fountain.

Their father entered the kitchen and sat at the table, silencing any small talk that had been occurring previously. He opened the fridge and all the counters before he turned on Sam.

"Where's the food?"

"There is no more sir," Sam said.

"Why?" He grunted out.

"We ran out, sir."

"Yea well, when you have greedy bastards for children, it's likely to happen," the man sneered, making his children wince in anticipation.

"Sir, that's not it at all," Sam said quietly. Elias and Riley's eyes were huge as they looked at their sibling standing up to their father.

"What did you say?" He sneered.

"You said you would give me money today to go shopping. Don't you remember? You said it last night," Sam answered.

"Did I? Take a twenty, and I want the god damn receipt and change! Don't go buying shit we don't need," he bickered and threw a twenty at Sam.

"Yes, sir," Sam said. He motioned to his siblings to pack their belongings and they rushed out the front door.

"Sammy, Dad never told you that last night," Elias whispered, even though they were nearing the school.

"I know, but it worked, didn't it?" Sam said with a small smile.

---

Dean was unpacking the contents of his book-bag into his locker when he saw Sam coming up to him.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just…I just wanted to say thank you…again…for everything."

"It's no problem. That dude was a dick anyway. Aren't you in my first period class?" Dean asked, grabbing his books as the first bell rang.

"Uh, yea I think so," Sam announced.

"Come on, we have a better chance of surviving if we go together," Dean said with a smile.

Dean saw Sam smile and it turned into a chuckle. "Yea, hopefully. I hate first period, I always fall asleep."

"Yea, I've noticed," Dean said with a laugh.

---

Lunch time rolled around and Dean arrived at the cafe first before his entire group. He looked up in time to see Sam looking through the crowds, before giving up.

"Yo! Sam!" Dean yelled.

He saw Sam look up, and Dean waved his arms. Smiling, Sam came over to the table.

"Do you and your friends mind, if I …sit here?"

"Naw, dude, come hang." Lunch was a lot of fun, and Sam even joined in on some of the conversations. Sam liked Dean's friends, and it seemed to him they liked him too. Sam was beginning to relax around everyone, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and on the way out Luke yelled to them, "Guys, basketball, after school, at the courts!"

Sam was making his way up the stairs when Dean caught up with him. "Dude, you coming?"

"I don't know. I have my little sister and brother," Sam said.

"Bring them, they can play too," Dean said.

"You sure?"

"Yea, man. Come on. It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Um, ok. Let me check with them though, ok?"

"Yea, just meet us at the courts."

---

After school, all the boys were warming up on the court. Dean kept looking for Sam, but saw no signs of the kid anywhere.

"Dude, can we start?" Mike hollered from across the court.

"Yea, might as well," Dean sighed.

After about fifteen minutes of playing, Dean finally saw Sam and his siblings coming to the courts. Riley was holding Sam's hand skipping along side him, trying to keep up. Dean waved to them and they all waved back.

They placed their book bags next to the other kids and entered the courts.

"Sorry, I would've been here earlier, but Riley here had to use the restroom," Sam said with a smile. The little girl giggled, covering her mouth with a tiny hand.

"Hey it's no problem. Sam, you can be on my team, Elias, you can be on Luke's," Dean said and the boys spilt.

"What about me?" Riley said, pulling on Dean's shirt.

"Oh, you're on my team silly."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just wait here, I'll be back," Dean said with a smile. The boys started playing basketball, and Dean was surprised by how good Sam was. After the first play, Dean walked over to him.

"Dude, why aren't you on a school team?"

"I'm not a fan of our coach," Sam said quietly. "Plus, I can't afford the uniforms and everything that comes with it," He answered shooting a three-pointer like it was nothing.

Dean knew quickly that that was the real reason why Sam didn't join the team.

They continued the play and when Dean got the ball, he quickly dribbled over to Riley and gave her the ball. She smiled when Dean picked her up and ran to the basket, dropping it in and allowing them to win the game. Dean ran around the court with Riley in his arms and she giggled and laughed the entire time.

Sam and Elias laughed at Dean, who seemed to have a way with kids.

"Elias, what time is it?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Elias took out a small watch from his pocket and his eyes went wide. "Sam, its 5 o'clock!"

"Shit!" Sam almost yelled, and went to Dean and grabbed Riley.

"Sam, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm…I'm sorry, I forgot I have to run to the store before I get home. I have to pick up dinner," he said, grabbing their things and handing it to his siblings.

"Hey it's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam nodded with a grimace on his face. Sam hoped he saw Dean tomorrow.

Once they left, Luke came up to Dean. The other boys had continued to play, not noticing the sudden change in the Harrison kids. But Luke and Dean knew better. Something had spooked them, and neother knew what.

"Dude, something is not right."

"I know, but I don't know how to prove it without getting them into more trouble," Dean said quietly. The guys hollered over to them, yelling that they couldn't start the game without them. They quickly joined them and continued their game.

---

John Winchester sat at his desk in the local car garage. Before they moved, he owned a small shop and financially they were well off. When he moved to Lawrence, he bought one of the major garages in town. John was making even more money now then he was before, which he was glad about. He hated how Mary had to work part-time before they moved, and now all she had to concentrate on was taking care of her ailing mother.

John had been interviewing all day for a two new mechanics for the shop. He was planning on expanding in the next month, and he needed enough men to accommodate the space. He had one more man to see about the job before he was able to leave.

A haggard looking man knocked at his door and John waved him in. They shook hands and exchanged hello's before getting to business.

"Have you worked with cars before?" John asked, looking over his application.

"Yea, I worked ten years at one garage, and I've been bouncing around since then."

"How come?"

"Just because. But I really need this job. You would be helping me out a lot," the man said.

"You say you have three kids?"

"Yes sir."

"I have one myself. Best thing I've ever done," John said with a smile. The man just nodded, not seeming to share the same enthusiasm.

"Well, you have more experience then most of the people who came in so, how about this. Come in for a few days, and let's see how this works out."

"Thank you sir. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow is fine," John said. "Hey wait, what's your name? I didn't see it on the application?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Scott. Scott Harrison."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, this chapter contains material that might not be suitable for everyone**.

---

Dean arrived at his house around six o'clock dropping his belongings in the hallway. He slipped the sneakers from his feet and hung up his leather jacket on the hooks next to the door.

He heard his mother cooking in the kitchen, and as he made his way down the hallway he heard her yell, "Dean Austin Winchester, don't you dare leave your things in front of that door!"

He smiled to himself, _she knows me too well_. He gathered all his belongings had deposited them in his room. He entered the kitchen and saw his mom alternating between cooking dinner and chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. He made his way to the plate filled with cookies and as he reached for the one on top, Mary playfully rapped his hand with her spatula.

"Hey, ouch!" Dean cried out.

"Back away from the cookies! They are for dessert!" she said, and smacked his butt when he walked away to grab the plates from the cabinet. He set the table for his parents and for himself like he had every night since he was little.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm?" Mary said, stirring the egg noodles that were simmering in the large pot.

"How…would you…I don't…" Dean began, not knowing what words he wanted to say. He needed her advice on the situation with Sam and he knew she would give him an honest answer.

"Was that English?"

Dean laughed to him self, "No I don't think so. I just, How do you know if someone is being abused?"

"Dean, what do you mean? Who is it?" Mary said, instantly going to her son and staring intently at her. Dean almost regretted his decision to tell her, but the softness in her eyes spoke volumes. He could tell her, and she could help.

"I can't tell you who it is. But I just have this feeling…"

"Well, has this person shown signs of abuse?"

"I haven't seen any physical signs…yet, but the kids just…it's hard to explain."

"Well, just because there are no physical signs doesn't mean it didn't occur. Trust your instincts Dean, they've never failed you before."

Dean nodded, grateful for her input on the situation. The front door opened and slammed and John Winchester walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mar," he said kissing her briefly but passionately. Dean stuck his tongue out and went into the family room to watch television. John kissed Mary again and saw the plate of cookies sitting on the table. He reached for one and Mary rapped his hand with her spatula.

"I see where Dean gets it from!" She said with a laugh, pushing a confused John out of the kitchen.

----------

Sam, Riley, and Elias walked to school the next day, enjoying each other's company.

"Guys, Dad has to work late tonight, so we have the television until at least seven tonight," Sam said with a smile.

Both of his younger siblings let out hoots and hollers of excitement about their unusual treat.

"Maybe we could even cook something good for dinner. I can probably pull something together with what we have in the cabinets."

"Awesome Sam. Tonight's gonna be great!" Elias said with a real smile; one Sam hasn't seen in a really long time.

"Yea, it is."

Dean found Sam at his locker as usual, unloading his things.

"Hey dude."

"Hey," Sam said, smiling at Dean before returning to emptying the book-bag.

"I've been seeing flyers all over school for basketball practice," Dean said nonchalantly, waving a blue flyer in his hand that he pulled from behind his back.

"Dean, I told you, I can't," Sam closed his locker and the boys continued down the crammed hallway.

"Come on Sammy, just try out! See what happens!" Dean whined, wagging the flyer in front of the boy's face again. Sam grabbed the flyer, crumpled it and threw it at Dean.

"Dude, I can't. I don't have time. I have to go right home after school."

"Not a problem. I looked at the schedule and practices end by four; that gives us plenty of time to get home."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Your not gonna give up until I do this right?"

"So you'll do it?" Dean said with a smile.

"I guess I have to; that flyer was just to stealth for me," Sam said, laughing. Dean playfully shoved him. Sam continued to laugh as they entered first period.

"Keep laughing Sasquatch, until I school you at try-outs."

"Yea, ok, Dean. You wish!"

Dean opened his notebooks and got ready for class when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Dean, I think if you keep thinking so hard, your brain is gonna fall out your ears," Mark said, sitting behind him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Sam, you wanna come to my house to shoot some baskets after school?"

"Umm, I have to check with my siblings; would it be ok if they come?"

"Of course, dude. Don't be stupid," Dean said with a smile. But he saw Sam's smile slip from his face and he turned to get his notebook out for the class. Dean immediately regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Sam, I was kidding man. Come on," Dean reached over and ruffled Sam's hair. The other boy smiled a little, the sad look still in his eyes.

"Meet me after school by the flag pole?"

"Yea, that's fine with me."

------

Dean, Sam, Elias, and Riley walked home together. They played the car counting game; Riley picked a color, and they saw how many cars that color passed by. They counted seven white cars before they reached Dean's house.

"You live here?" Elias gawked. The three siblings stood in front of the very house that amazed them weeks before. Riley had her mouth hanging open and Sam whistled.

"Yea. Why?" Dean asked.

"No reason," all three Harrison children at the same time. They walked up the driveway and they took in the house. It was a two story cabin with a forest green front door, with a beautiful fall colored wreath. There were six rocking chairs on the wrap around front porch. Mum's decorated the front steps and the garden, along with another fall shrubbery. Beautiful white curtains decorated the windows and a candle sat on every window-sill.

They walked up the front stairs and Dean opened the door. He walked in and dropped his stuff on the floor.

"Mom?" He yelled out. As he began to walk in, he stopped when he didn't hear anyone following him. He turned to see the all three Harrison kids stating at the door, looking timidly inside. "You all can come in you know," he said with a laugh. Elias and Riley looked to Sam for instructions. He nodded his head and Dean watched as they pulled the shoes from their feet. They followed Dean into the house and into the kitchen, where Mary was getting cookies and milk together.

"Hey…well whose this?" Mary said with a sweet smile.

"Ma, this is Sam, and his brother Elias, and their sister, Riley," Dean said, each giving a little wave as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Sam said quietly.

"It's my pleasure! Here, I made cookies for everyone." It didn't take two seconds for Dean to tear into the plate of cookies but the Harrison's didn't budge.

"Aren't you all hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am. But we don't want to impose on your hospitality," Sam said, nervously switching from foot to foot, breaking eye contact. Mary gently put a finger under his chin and raised his head with a small smile as to not frighten him.

"You could never impose, sweetheart. Please, eat some cookies. All of you," she waved them to the table and they all sat around and ate their cookies and milk.

"So, Elias is it? What grade are you in?"

"Tenth ma'am,"Elias said, finishing his cookies slowly. It was a rare occasion they received such a delicacy.

"Awesome. You enjoying it so far?"

"Not really. I'm not smart like Sam and Riley," he said with a small, sad laugh.

"That's not true! You got a 93 on that quiz Sammy helped you with!" Riley piped in.

"Only because he helped me," Elias grumbled.

"Elias, you were the one who had to retain that information that Sam helped you study. Don't belittle that grade. You should be very proud," Mary said with a smile.

"I am, ma'am. I guess I didn't see it that way," Elias said with a smile. Sam smiled at his brother.

"See, I told you."

"So, what are you all up to?" Mary asked, clearing their small plates and cups.

"We're gonna play basketball," Dean said, getting up and leading his friends to the back door.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Winchester, it was delicious," Sam said.

"It's not a problem. You're welcome here any time."

"Mrs. Winchester?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you tell me when it is four? I will be needing to go home soon after that."

"Of course," Mary said and Sam excused himself from the room. She stared at the spot the boy had just left. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the boy Dean spoke to her about. The look on all of their faces haunted her; like they were waiting for her to have some sort of fit if they acted out of line. She would get to the bottom of it, she had to.

-----

The four of them had a blast playing basketball and four o'clock came way too soon. After saying their goodbyes, The Harrison's made there way home. Laughing and having fun the whole walk home, their moods came crashing down around them by one single sight. There father's truck was in the driveway, and by the looks of it, their father was already drunk. Sam immediately went into defense mode.

"Elias, if he's drunk, bring Riley right upstairs. Do you understand?"

"Sam, what about you?" Riley asked, her eyes wide, tears sitting delicately on her eye lid shelf

"Elias, you take her upstairs as fast as you can and don't look back. Look the door and wait for the secret knock."

They reached the front door and walked in quietly. They could just slip by him, if he was too buzzed to pay attention.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Their father bellowed, cornering them as the walked in. Luckily, Elias and Riley were behind Sam and their bedroom was behind them as well. Mr. Harrison couldn't reach his siblings without getting to Sam first.

"I asked you a question!"

"Sorry, sir…we…we stayed after school. I had a project to do."

"Bullshit! I don't believe a lying sack of shit like you. You good for nothing piece of shit. All you do is fuck up all the time, and it's sickening. You are the biggest mistake I ever made!" He bellowed and Sam flinched.

_Don't listen, don't think, don't listen, don't think…_he repeated over and over.

"All you do is piss and moan. Don't you know you'll never amount to anything? Don't you know you'll end up just like me? You think you're better than me…"

"No sir, I…I don't…"

"You little son of a bitch…you think you're better than me!"

"No Sir I-" But Sam's father grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and threw him into the wall. Riley screamed and Elias picked her up and ran into the bedroom.

"You ungrateful little bastard!" He yelled and threw Sam to the floor. Sam tried to crawl away but his father pulled him back. He put his knee on his lower back, affectively immobilizing him.

"I'll teach you," he growled out, removing his belt.

"No Dad! Don't!" But his call fell on deaf ears. He father whipped him over and over, never stopping to her his son's pleas. Eventually he pulled off the boy and stumbled into the kitchen, to wipe the blood and skin off his belt. Sam, his body nearly in shock, fought with all the energy he had left, to get back to the room.

He rapped the secret knock and when the door opened he fell into his brother's arms.

"Sam! Sammy!" They both cried as they helped the eldest to the bed.

"Riley, I'm ok; I want you to go do your school work in the corner, ok?" She nodded her little head, lip quivering. "Elias is gonna patch me up, then you can come back over," he said, trying to smile but it came out as a grimace.

Elias removed what was left of the shirt and addressed the wounds.

"Jesus," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Not…your fault," Sam said between tight lips. When they were finished, Riley came back over to Sam and slide beneath one of his arms. He could feel the little girl shaking.

"Hey, come on now. I'm ok…we're gonna be ok," Sam whispered, and he felt Elias lay down next to him and grasped his hand.

---

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

"We're gonna be ok."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all sooooo much for the amazing reviews!!!!! here's the update- keep up the reviews!!! it really gets me pumped for the next chapter!!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible...school's really busy for the next couple of weeks, but i'll do my best not to keep you hanging!!!!!**

Sam hardly slept at all that night. Between the excruciating pain in his back and being sandwiched between his siblings, he maybe got three hours sleep.

Elias crawled out of bed when he heard the alarm and woke up Riley. He helped the little girl get dressed and assisted her in packing her book bag together. When she was ready, Elias turned to his big brother who was lying helplessly on the bed.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you ready," Elias said quietly, as he helped his brother. He pulled him into a sitting position with much hissing and moaning on Sam's part. Elias went to one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of jeans and two t-shirts, and a long sleeve t-shirt. He pulled the first aid removed the previous night's dressings. His brother's back was fire red the cuts were deep, but it looked like the wounds would close soon as long as they kept them clean.

He took out some Neosporin and rubbed it gently over his brother's back, then wrapped him in gause. He helped Sam get dressed and slowly helped him pull on the shirt. Sam cried out in pain the entire time, but they finally managed to get the job done. Eilas grabbed some pain killers from the kit and gave them to his brother who promptly swallowed them. Sam attempted to stand up but nausea and pain overwhelmed and he fell back onto the bed.

"Sam, you can't go to school like this."

"I have to..." Sam, trying to convince himself to the idea.

"No, listen, forge a note and I'll take it to the main office. It'll be ok. You need to rest. I'll watch Riley, I promise I'll do good," Elias said.

"I know you will. Come home right after school, and make sure you don't run into Dad. Apparently we got his work schedule screwed up yesterday," he said with a sad smile.

The young Harrison children bid fairwell to thwir brother and made their way through the quiet house to freedom.

Elias dropped off his sister at the elementary school that is connected with their high school. After helping her unpack her things, he gave her a quick kiss and left.

He walked through the halls of school quietly, slipping under everyone's radar. It wasn't that he didn't have friends; he just didn't always enjoy associating with people outside his family. Elias learned at an early age to keep his mouth shut and he did, almost too much. Unfortunately, he didn't fly under the radar with his teachers. All of them had ever chalked him up as troubled or even stupid. If anyone had taken the time to sit with the kid, they could see the problem was blatantly obvious.

Math class was his first period and was his least favorite subject; he never did well and he was barely passing. His teacher noticed his struggles and did what she could to help; but without the proper documentation, her hands were tied.

He sat in the back and followed along as best he could, but today they went over the homework in class. Mrs. Wilson, his math teacher called on him to answer the problem.

"Umm, well I got 94 as the answer for that one," Elias answered, and snickers broke out amongst his classmates.

"Quiet everyone!" She yelled. Her expression softened when she turned to Elias. "That's the wrong answer. How about you come see me after school and we could go over that problem?"

Elias nodded, knowing that would never happen. He had to get Riley, maybe Sam could help him with his homework. Elias hated school, hated the kids for laughing at him, and most of all he hated his father for what he had done to his brother. Elias wanted peace and quiet but all he found in his soul was rage and saddness. He hated his life, hated the way Sam always took the fall...Elias Harrison hated a too much for a boy his age...

Elias stood at his locker, packing his bag with all his books when he hears a voice call out for him. He looked up and saw it was Sam's friend making his way towards him through the crowd.

_Oh shit!_

"Hey," Elias replied, dropping a few of his books as he tried to jumble them into his back pack.

"I got 'em,"Dean said, gathering everything up and handing it back to him.

"Thanks," Elias said, and busied himself with his bag.

"Hey, I was wondering, were was Sam today?"

"He wasn't feeling well."

"He must have been pretty sick, we had a test today in history," Dean said.

"He gets migraines, bad ones. One struck this morning…he couldn't get out of bed." _Well, that's not a total lie,_ he thought.

"Hmm, ok. I just wanted to make sure he's ok…considering-"

"He's fine alright I already told you. I have to go get Riley, I'll talk to you later," Elias said and got out of there as soon as he could, leaving a bewildered Dean in his wake.

The next day, Dean entered school with a nervous feeling in his gut. If Sam wasn't on today, there was definitely something wrong. But he noticed the tall, shaggy haired boy standing at his locker, with a pained expression. Dean also noticed he was wearing a few shirts under his sweatshirt. The weather did not call for such a get up and Dean's senses went on high alert.

"Dude, you ok? Where were you?" He asked, leaning causally against the lockers.

"Killer migraine, still kinda hurts," he said with a fake smile.

"Yea you look like you're in pain. What's with the layers?"

"I get cold flashes when I get migraines," Sam said. He carefully reached up for his books, almost letting out a whimper.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I have to go to the bathroom before first period, I'll meet you there," and with that Sam left. Dean waited a few minutes before caually following him and watched as he entered the boys bathroom. He followed, giving some time in between before he opened the door. He had hopped it was nothing, that Sam really was suffering from migraines, that all of his suspicions could be proved wrong...

"Hey Sam, I decided I should-" but he stopped at what he saw. His breathing became labored and rage seemed to come up from the depths of his soul. He couldn't believe what he saw, couldn't imagine anyone hurting a person like this.

Sam was standing in front of one of the mirrors, holding his shirt up, now frozen in action. Blood began to seep through the gauze and he felt it dripping down his back at the locker. When he got into the bathroom he had wiped the blood but there was still some on the bandages. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Sammy, what in the hell happened to you?"

"Dean it's nothing; please just don't make a big deal out of this," Sam pleaded. Dean came closer to his friend, only to have him back away a few steps more.

"Sam, your back is bleeding! How can I not make a big deal out of this?"

"I'm fine. I fell and got some scraped on my back, I'm gonna be fine," Sam said a smile, that didn't quite make his eyes.

"Bullshit Sam, you're lying! What happened to you? Please I can help-"

"No you can't, Dean! This isn't something you can fix!" Sam yelled. He winced as his heavy breathing stretched his back. Dean wiped a hand across his face and calmed the anger and rage that was swelling inside of him.

"So, you didn't fall down a flight of stairs?" Dean said quietly.

Sam didn't say anything, just carefully fixed his shirt over his injured back.

"Please Sam, tell me what happened," Dean attempted again, feeling is patience begin to run thin again.

"I can't tell you anything because nothing happened!"

"Sam, look at me," Dean said and the boy looked at him. Dean went over to him and gently placed his hands on his arms.

"Who's doing this to you?" He whispered, looking at Sam. The boy seemed to bounce and twitch in his arms, nervous tension building.

"Is it your mom?" Dean asked, pulling at straws.

"She's dead," he said quietly.

"Oh, sorry. Is it your father?" Dean asked and Sam instantly tensed in his arms and pulled away from Dean like a frightened animal. "Oh Sammy, how long has he been doing this?"

"Our whole lives," he whispered, backing away into a corner.

"Does he hit Riley and Elias too?"

"No, I…I try to protect them…he usually gets me most of the time," Sam admitted quietly, holding his face in his one hand. He had slid to the floor at this point and Dean went and sat next to him.

"That's very brave of you." Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm brave alright. Fucking scared all the time. Scared he'll hurt my brother and sister, scared when he's drunk and the house is like a tinderbox, scared that one time he'll…"

"He'll what Sam?"

"I'm scared that one time, he'll take it too far and kill me," Sam said tears glazing his eyes. "What will happen to Riley and Elias if I die?" He said, a tear slipping down his check. "It's my fault, I get him mad and I say things to get him pissed-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't deserve any of this. This is not your fault."

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?" Dean asked.

"Everything!"

"Sam you have to tell someone."

"No, no, no absolutely not. Never ever, ever!"

"Stop defending the man Sam, he's a monster!" Dean said, outraged.

"Dean, if this gets out, we'll get split up! I can't let anyone take Elias and Riley from me!"

"You can't live like this!"

"I don't have a choice Dean…"

"You always have a choice Sammy. What if we tell my parents? They could help."

"No, you can't tell them, because they'll call the police! Please, Dean, you're the best friend I have ever had. I understand your concern but please, please don't say anything."

"I won't for now, but Sam if-"

"Promise me, Dean."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Just don't tell anyone…please?"

"Ok, for now…"

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, struggling to get to his feet and Dean helped him up

"Ready to go to class?"

"Yea…I think I am."

The two boys left the bathroom of their high school closer then before they entered. They shared a secret of momentous proportion, a secret one was willing to take to the grave. Dean didn't know how to handle the situation...he wanted nothing more to kill the bastard for what he had been doing to his best friend...but what was he to do? Sam made him swear not to tell...

Dean would just have to find a way to protect them all, even if it meant the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life...


	8. Chapter 8

-----

Sam and Dean carried on with their normal routine of the day; Dean ever careful of Sam's movements and the occasional assistance with anything he needed. He tried to make it un-noticeable, for Sam's sake. The poor kid was in tremendous pain, and all Dean could really do is help him make his day slightly more comfortable.

When school let out, Dean and Sam walked slowly to meet Elias. They found him near the flag pole, looking down and depressed. He fiddled with the hole in his shoe and didn't even realize that his big brother and friend were standing right in front of him.

"Elias, what's wrong?" Sam asked; he would have gotten down to his eye level, but there was no way his eyes would have allowed it. The boy didn't even look up, just handed his brother a letter, which he had already opened. Sam took out the letter and read and re-read it.

"You're failing math," he said, looking at his brother, who nodded his head in defeat.

"And your teacher wants to have a conference with you and Dad." Again, the boy nodded dejectedly.

"Are you mad?" He asked finally, looking his brother in the face, even if it was for just a second.

"No, I'm not. I don't understand how we could work on it so much and you're still failing," he said, running a hand through his hair, wincing at the action.

"I don't know…I just get into class and I forget everything that we've been going over. I'm just a retard…I'll never go anywhere…"

This time it was Dean who piped in. "Hey, you are anything but retarded. Listen, when I was real little, I had a hard time in school too."

"Really?"

"You bet man. I got real down on myself and began to hate school and everyone who went there. I have a feeling you feel that way too," Dean said, to which Elias responded with a small head shake.

"What did you do?"

"Well, first I decided not to get down on myself. I was just as capable as everyone else was. I just had to take my time, not panic, and think logically about what I was doing."

"How did you learn how to do that?"

"My mom helped me. Just like Sam helps you. When you keep practicing, it becomes easier to recall. By letting yourself get down and thinking you're stupid, you're not letting the really smart Elias out."

"I don't think the smart Elias lives in here," he said with a small smile.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! He can't come out if your too busy convincing yourself he's not there."

"Dude, it sounds like we're talking about split personalities here," Elias said, this time with a real smile shining on his face.

The older boys laughed and Dean pulled Elias up to his feet. "I have an idea, how about for an hour after school, when you guys can, I can help you with all your other subjects. Give you some helpful tips my mom showed me."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, dude! What are friends for? And as for the meeting with your Dad, have him write a letter saying he can't make it but will allow Sam to sit in for him since Sam is the one helping you with your homework."

Sam smiled at Dean and mouthed a thank you. Dean just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. The boys made their way over to the kindergarten wing to pick up Riley.

----

The next two weeks flew by and Sam's back was almost healed when basketball try-outs started. Dean and Sam would be playing on the court while Elias and Riley sat in the stands, cheering whenever they made a good move. Sam loved playing basketball, and he was glad Dean had talked him into trying out. The guys were really accepting of him and they were all blown away by his skills. They all patted him on the back at the end of the first try outs, thrilled to see him trying out. Maybe their team would have the chance to win the championship this year.

As Dean and Sam made their way to the locker room, Coach Brennan called over to Sam.

"You're one hell of a ball-player, kid."

"Thanks sir," Sam said with a huge grin.

"Why have you never tried out before?"

"I guess, I couldn't muster the courage sir."

"Well, I'm really glad you did. See you next tryouts."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Sam said turning away, ecstatic.

"Sam?"

"Yes sir?"

"It's coach, enough with that sir business!"

"Ok si- I mean, yes coach," Sam said and made his way to the locker room to get changed.

Sam walked into the locker room with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, what did coach want?"

"To tell me I'm one hell of a ball player," the smile not disappearing from his face.

"Yea, yea," Dean said, sitting down to pull on his sneakers.

Sam laughed and pulled off his sweat-soaked shirt and draped it over his chest before grabbing his clean shirt. He tried to slip it on without notice but-

"Jesus Sam!" Dean hissed. Sam looked at his friend and frowned. "What happened this time?" Dean said, walking over to his friend to better access his injuries.

"What happened this time?" Dean said, gently pressing on the dark bruising found along Sam's ribs.

"I…I didn't have dinner done when he got home. He worked a long shift, I should have been cooking long before he got home…but he doesn't like it cold either so…"

"Dammit Sam, stop defending him!"

"I'm not Dean," Sam said sadly, cowarding down to his friend

"Sure sounds like it too me," Dean said grumpily. He pressed a little too hard making Sam wince. "Sorry." The boy shrugged, and allowed his friend to keep checking his bruises.

"Well, I don't think anything's broken," Dean said, leaving Sam to finished getting dressed.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, biting his lip as he pulled the shirt over his head. This practice made his chest feel sore, even more so than before.

"No problem Sam. I don't like it, but I understand."

-----

John Winchester sat in his office with a smile of content on his face. _Thank god for good workers._ The men that worked for him had been a god-send so far, returning more profit in a week then a month at his old shop. He can't help but give credit to one of his newest employees, Scott Harrison.

The man was his best worker and brought in a lot of revenue to his company. It was too bad he didn't hear his other employees discussing his family life and the way his treats his children. John saw him as a good, honest man. He came in some mornings reeking of booze, but what man didn't love a good drink? He never took of work and when he was here, he finished everything he was assigned.

Scott entered his office, clocking out for the day and scattering John's thoughts.

"Good job today, Scott."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I've been thinking, you're one of my best workers. Why don't you come to my house for supper this Friday?"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yea, bring your kids! I have a son, I think they would all get along great!"

"Ok, after my shift?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, Friday it is," Scott said with a smile and left John's office. John sat back with his hands tucked behind his head. What a great way to get to know your best worker! Why didn't I think of that myself? John got up from his desk, and grabbed his belongings to go home, he had to tell Mary about their dinner guest.

----

**UH OH!!!! thanx for all the awesome reviews! keep it up...i love them!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait everyone. I wanted this chapter to be awesome and i just couldn't get it right. But i think i have it now!!! Enjoy and review!!!**

Friday came up fast and Dean Winchester couldn't be happier. School was over-rated; the only good thing about it was the chicks and hanging with your friends. Earlier this morning his mother told him not to make any after school plans, apparently one of his father's employees was coming to dinner with his family. He met up with Sam and his family and they made their way home.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Sam asked, watching his siblings running and skipping around in front of the two older boys.

"I don't know, apparently someone from my Dad's work is coming over and we have to wine and dine them."

"Sounds like a blast," Sam said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it."

Soon they were in front of Dean's house and the friends went their separate ways.

"Sam," Dean called out. The boy stopped and turned around, a confused look on his face.

"Be careful. And if you need anything-"

"I've got your number. Yea, yea," Sam said with a laugh and ran to meet up with his siblings.

Dean entered his house to find his mother in a whirlwind of activity. One minute he saw her in the kitchen, the next minute she was carrying laundry from the wash room to the master bedroom. The boy watched his mother in awe, and came to the conclusion that she had finally lost her mind.

"Don't just stand there!" She commanded running out from the master bedroom. And for the first time in his life, Dean was almost at a loss for what to say.

"Umm, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, for starters, clean your room. It should be condemned!" She yelled, and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Whoa," Dean whispered, and he went to tidy up his room. He opened the door and saw his belongings scattered everywhere. _I guess it could be cleaned up a bit_, he thought with a grin on his face. A half an hour later, and Dean stood back pleased with his work.

"Dean!" Mary yelled right behind him, making the boy jump nearly ten feet into the air.

"Jesus, woman. You nearly killed me just then!" He cried, grabbing his chest in an attempt to soothe his fluttering heart.

"Stop admiring your job well done, and come to the kitchen,"and with that she was gone.

"Out of her mind," he muttered, giving his room one final appreciative look.

"I heard that!" Mary yelled.

Dean made his way back to the kitchen and saw his mom finishing icing one of her famous chocolate cakes.

"Whoa, bringing out the big guns, are we?" Dean said with a laugh, to which Mary stuck her tongue out at her son. "Why are you pulling out all the stops for this guy?"

"He is one of your father's best employee's apparently," Mary said. "Listen, Dean, I want you to sit in this kitchen and not go anywhere. You are to watch the super until I tell you not to, understood?"

Dean gave a mock salute and allowed Mary to pass by him.

"Smart ass."

Dean poked around the dinner, seeing exactly hat he was having that night. _It better be something good,_ he thought. He saw his mother's cake sitting on the counter, almost taunting him for a taste.

"Dean Winchester, don't you dare put your finger in the icing!" Mary bellowed.

The Winchester household was looking serenely clean when the doorbell rang some time later. John and Dean were both wearing khaki pants with polo shirts, much to Dean's dismay, and Mary looked ravishing. Her long brown locks flowing effortlessly over her red button up blouse that matched the red shoes adorning her feet, a black skirt at the appropriate length held her delicate form beautifully. John and Mary went to the door, Dean shuffling behind them. Dean thought all three of them going to the door was a little, "Leave it to Beaver," but if his parents wanted him to, he would.

John opened the door and greeted the stranger currently invading Dean's home. It took one second to look behind the man to see a tall floppy haired boy with two younger kids. One look and Dean lost all feeling in his body. Standing in his doorway was his best friend and the man who tortured him. Dean's shock bubbled into pure, absolute rage as he watched the man interact with his family, a huge, shit eating grin plastered on his face. Dean almost dove at the man on principle alone. At that moment, he caught Sam's eyes and he pleaded with those big puppy dog eyes and a gentle shake of his head to not say anything.

"These are my children," Scott said moving out of the way. "Sam, Elias and Riley," they all gave a small wave.

"Hey kids! Long time no see!" Mary exclaimed happily, and Dean could see them all flinch slightly.

"You've met my kids before Mary?" Scott said with a grin, turning towards Sam, his eyes stopping longer than they should have, issuing a threat to unseen eyes. Everyone's eyes but Dean's.

"Yes sir, we played basketball here once, sir," Sam said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Really?"

"You have wonderful children, Scott. They were a pleasure to have," Mary said with a smile.

"Good, I try and instill good discipline in them, it's difficult," Scott said, and Dean practically growled at the man.

"Well, Scott, this is my son Dean," John introduced. Scott held out his hand but Dean refused to shake it. He just forced a strained smile and Scott nodded and put his hands in his pockets, and Mary and John gave startled looks to their only son.

"Well is everyone hungry? Let's go into the dining room, shall we?" Mary said and led her guests down the hall. John held Dean back, whispering into his ear," What are you doing?" But Dean shrugged him off and followed the group into the dining area.

Everyone found a spot around the table, Dean sitting next to Sam. To Sam's left was Riley, Elias, Scott, John and Mary sat next to Dean. Mary brought out a large green salad with numerous different dressings. Everyone ate quietly, and Dean could feel the tension he had helped created.

"So Sam, you go to school with Dean?" John asked.

"Yes sir, he's one of my best friends."

"Really! What a small world! You and my son friends, your Dad one of my best employees," John said, smile on his face.

"It is a shocking coincidence," Sam said.

"Let me take everyone's dishes," Mary said.

"I can help, Mrs. Winchester," Elias said, standing to help gather some plates.

"Oh, thank you," she said, leading him into the kitchen. The table remained silent, aside for Riley tinkering with her fork.

"So Dean, how you liking the area?" Scott asked, and Dean could see he was being challenged by the older man.

"Interesting town with a lot of interesting people. It's amazing some of the things I hear about the locals. Word travels fast in a small town. You know, who's cheating on who, who's fighting with who, the town drunk," Dean said, starring down Scott from across the table.

"Now son, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Scott said, smile sliding off his face, his eyes sizing up his older son.

"I don't know about that," Dean said and he could feel John staring at him from across the table. Sam stepped on his foot under the table, not chancing looking at him. Mary and Elias came back in with different plates filled with food.

"Everything looks real nice, Mrs. Winchester," Sam said, eyeing the food with hungry eyes. Dean could see the same look in all the Harrison children's eyes.

"Yes, Mary, you did a _wonderful job_," Scott said, and Dean couldn't mistake the way his eyes wandered all over his mom. Dean was about to jump out of his seat but Mary defused the situation by saying she forgot something in the kitchen. Clearly she had seen and felt his eyes too. John took the first dish and began to pass it around the table.

Mary came back in with a stack of napkins and placed them on the table. "Please, everyone, eat."

Sam grabbed a plate of food when Scott barked at him, "You wait until everyone has been served, Samuel."

Sam put his head down in embarrassment, and placed the food back on the table.

"Scott, that wasn't necessary, I told everyone they could eat," Mary said, alarm and shock laced in her voice.

"He needs to learn his place. Ladies should always be served first," Scott said with a smile.

Mary stared back at him, her face unreadable. She passed some of the other plates around and when they reached Sam, he put some onto Riley's plate and kept passing.

"Sam, aren't you hungry?"

"No ma'am, I'm not feeling to well," Sam said softly, not meeting her eyes. Dean was fuming; how dare that bastard treat his friend that way!

"Sam, are you disrespecting Mary's dinner she prepared for you?" Scott said, munching on his own meal.

"W-w-what? No sir I-"

"Scott, I really don't think that's what he meant," Mary said.

Scott didn't say anything, just looked at Sam and continued to eat. Tension blanketed the rest of dinner and beside some meaningless small talk between John and Scott.

"Oh, Sam, I forgot. Come with me to the car to get the dessert we brought," Scott announced, standing and heading towards the door. Sam got up out of his seat and followed him. Mary and John began to clear the dishes and Dean leaned over to Elias and whispered, "Stay here."

Dean got up from the table and looked out the window. Scott was quietly yelling at Sam, and by Sam's demeanor, it wasn't good. Scott grabbed his face and made they young boy look him in the face. He continued to glare and yell at him when he began to slap Sam upside the head, two, three, four times.

Dean snapped, and he stomped toward the door and threw it open.

"Dean?" Mary called out but he ignored her and he walked up to his friend.

"Back off!" Dean growled, pushing Scott away from Sam, making the older man stumble.

"Dean, don't!" Sam yelled, pushing Dean

By this time, John, Mary, Elias and Riley came outside to see the commotion.

"What is going on here?" John exclaimed, shocked by his son's bizarre behavior that lasted all evening.

"You're a bastard," Dean growled at the man, trying to get to Scott, but Sam pushed him back again.

"Back off Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Elias, Riley, Sam, get in the car," Scott yelled, going to the driver side of the car. "Thank you for your hospitality, John, Mary," Scott said, but glared at Dean. The car sped out of the driveway and down the street.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John bellowed. "I work with that man! You better have a good explanation for your behavior young man!"

Dean didn't say anything, just continued to walk back and forth like a caged, wild animal. He knew he shouldn't have blown up, god only knows what will happen to Sam and his siblings. He should have kept his mouth shut! Fuck!

"Dean, sweetheart, what's wrong? You never have behaved this way," Mary said softly, reaching for her son.

"I…I can't tell you. I'm sorry," Dean said, and he ran into the house, slamming the front door.

"Something is off John. With Dean, Sam, and that man," Mary exclaimed softly, wrapping her arms around her husband. John just nodded his head, and led his wife back into their house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a wait- I am really busy at college taking 6 courses and working and throw in some writer's block and all that equals no updates!!!! Hopefully this will make up for it!!! **

**Warning- Some material is hard to read, so please read with caution!**

**------ **

John and Mary re-entered their house and made their way arm in arm to their son's room. Mary reached out and knocked on Dean's door, and waited for a few moments. When she received no response, slowly opened the door to allow John and herself to enter. Dean was sitting on his bed, the wall keeping him in an upright position. He was staring ahead

blankly, not even noticing his parent's arrival. Mary walked slowly to the bed and sat next to her son.

"Dean your behavior was uncalled for this evening," Mary said quietly. The boy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and Mary decided to press on carefully.

"But I also know I raised you to never speak that way to anyone, unless it was necessary," Mary gently reached down and took a hold on Dean's hand. "Dean."

"I can't tell you," Dean said, shifting uncomfortably under his mother's glance. He starred at the same un-noticeable spot on the floor, and Mary could see the inner turmoil that was raging inside her son.

"Why can't you tell us?" John asked, sitting on the other side of his son.

"I…you don't understand," he answered dejectedly.

"Baby, you know you can tell us anything," Mary said.

"It's not that! I want to tell you but I know what you will want to do and it will be more trouble for everyone involved!" Dean yelled, getting off the bed and he began pacing the room.

"Dean, please, are you involved in something? Are you in trouble?" Mary asked.

"No, it's not me," Dean answered shortly.

"Then why were you so terse with Mr. Harrison tonight? You never met him before," John asked.

"I didn't have to meet him. That man is a bastard!" Dean yelled.

"Why Dean? What's going on? Does this have something to do with Sam and his brother and sister?" Mary asked, slowly rising from the bed, and walked towards him. Dean looked at her quickly before looking in the other direction.

"Does he hit them Dean?" Mary asked. Dean kept his head down, his shoulders sagging and his breathing increased. Mary could see her son battling with the answer, knew she had hit the nail on the head, but she had to give her son time; the boy had to be between a rock and a hard place.

Finally, ever so slowly, Dean shook his head yes. He ran a hand over his tired face and let a long, weary sigh.

"Oh sweetheart, how long have you known?"

"A while…I guess. I walked in the bathroom, and he was fixing the bandages on his back. The bastard whipped him almost to death," Dean said quietly, and his appearance seemed to be one of a deflating balloon. He held out as long as he could but eventually everything inside was realized. "He rarely hurts Elias and Riley, it's typically always Sam."

"I'm going to go call the police," John said, heading for the door. Dean ran to his father and grabbed onto his arm, furthering him from going any further.

"You can't!" He yelled.

"Dean, the man needs to go to jail. He can't do this to his own children!"

"You do this and they will split them all up! I know Sam Dad; he'd rather die than get separated from them!"

"That just might happen if we sit and do nothing!"

"You don't understand!"

"Dean," John said, bringing the screaming match back down to a normal level, "I know your scared for you friend. I understand that. But son, I think deep down inside you know this is the right thing to do. They can't live like this anymore," Dean said, reaching out for his son. Dean stood there and looked from his mother to his father before reluctantly nodding his head.

"What do we do?"

--------

The sudden impact with the wall made Sam's head woozy. He only had a second to clear his head before his father was on him again.

"So, you think you could have friends did you?" He yelled, punching Sam across the face. "You though t I would never find out your little plan?" "Like mother like son, I guess!" He screamed, punching Sam again in the face. The only reason Sam was standing was because Scott was holding his up by his shirt. "You're pathetic, nothing, scum under my feet!" He bellowed, kneeing Sam in his stomach.

Sam slid to the floor after he was released. Somewhere he heard Riley yelling and crying and Scott screaming at her to shut up or she was next.

"Don't… talk to her… like that!" Sam gasped out, looking into the eyes of his abuser.

"What did you say to me?" Scott screamed and kicked Sam full in the face. Sam screamed out in pain, feeling his nose shattering and his bottom lip being torn two.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do, you hear me!" Scott yelled, kneeling down next to Sam, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. He lifted him up so Sam was face to face with him.

"You are a selfish, self absorbed bastard," Scott whispered, each word he shook Sam fiercely. "I don't even know why I took your bastard ass in in the first place. All I wanted was your mother, she was a fine piece of ass, that is until she went missing," he said with a laugh. Sam fought weakly against the hold at the mention of his mother but could do nothing to break free.

"Yea…missing," he whispered, earning his a slap across the face.

"She was gonna leave me, take my children with her. She left me with no choice," Scott said, taking off his belt. Sam saw him reach for his belt and did everything he could to get away. But Scott easily over powered him and began to beat Sam with it.

"Pathetic, (smack), weak, (smack), worthless, (smack)," Scott repeated over and over. Sam just laid there screaming in pain, but when he heard the words his "father" had been repeating; he nodded his head and closed his eyes, repeating them as the litany of blows continued.

-------

Elias was scrambling around the bedroom, looking for some sort of weapon to stop his father with. Riley was sobbing on the bed, calling out for Sammy, but he could do nothing to calm her right now. Elias himself was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; he had never seen that look in his father's eyes like he did tonight. Elias realized that at this moment things could spin further out of control then they ever could, and his beloved brother could actually die. He reached for Sam's coat and looked for the number he had been searching for since they got into the house.

"Dammit!" He yelled frustrated, making Riley cry more. "Ok, Riley, we have to go get help. We need to go to Dean's house, ok!" The little girl nodded, and followed her brother to the window.

"What about Sammy?" She whispered, large alligator tears slipping from her eyes.

"We're coming back for him. I promise."

-----

John, Mary, and Dean were cleaning the dining room and kitchen from their dinner party from hell when a frantic knocking and yelling outside their front door got their attention. Dean was the first at the door and saw Elias in tears holding a sobbing Riley.

"Dean, you have to help Sam, please," Elias said, panicking and moving back and forth to sooth the sobbing child in his arms.

"Elias, where is he? What's happening?" Dean said, holding onto the young boys arms.

"Dad…he's…he's out of control. I…he never looked…like that before. Please, you have to save him!"

"We will son, don't worry. Dean-"John began but he had already taken off and John ran after them.

"Come in, let's get you warm," Mary said, leading the two children into her house, but giving her boys a worried glance as she closed the door.

------

Scott Harrison looked over a bruised, bloody, and broken body before he went down the hall to retrieve his other children. No doubt the police would be here soon and he had to get a move on. As he broke into the bedroom his children stayed, a wave of anger raged over him again when he saw they were gone. Scott screamed in rage and ran back down the hallway. He looked at the body that lay in his family room floor, not sure if it was even alive at this point. He went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Jack. After taking a shot he brought the bottle back into the room and dumped it all over the body, family room, and hallway. He went into his bedroom and retrieved a few items, one being a lighter. With one more look at the broken body, he tossed this lighter on the alcohol sodden floor and watched it ignite. With a smile, he turned and left.

------

Dean was running faster then he ever thought possible, and he was surprised that his father was right next to him. After Elias's shocking confession to him, he didn't exactly know what to find when he arrived at his best friend's house, but he never expected to see this in a million years. The small trailer was engulfed in flames, and smoke billowed out through the broken windows.

"SAM!" He screamed, running towards the house.

"No, I'll get him, call 911!" John yelled, pulling Dean back. The boy watched his father kick down the front door and bravely enter without a second thought. Dean pulled out his cell with shaky hands and relayed the message to the operator. A few moments later, John emerged with Sam in his arms, and Dean froze to his spot. He looked dead, and he could barely hear his father yelling for him over the roar of the fire.

"Dean! He's not breathing, I need your help!" Dean broke out of his trance and went to his father and best friend. "Come on Sam, you can do this!" John said, and Dean could hear the sirens getting closer and closer to where they were.

"Just a few more moments Sam, hang on!" Dean said grabbing Sam's lifeless hand. When the first aide personnel arrived, they ushered Dean and John away from Sam still form and quickly put the boy on a stretcher while the fire team fought the blaze.

"Can I go with him?" Dean asked, running after Sam on the stretcher.

"Yea, come on, hurry!" A young woman said. Dean yelled to his father that he was driving with Sam. John nodded, and yelled that they would all meet him there. Dean sat next to his best friend, hand still firmly grasping his, and the ambulance rocketed towards the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for such a long wait!!!!!! I kinda hit a road block and couldn't't think of something to write. But I think I have decided on a course of action for the characters...but i could change my mind...hehe. I hope everyone enjoys the holiday this week, and for those who do not celebrate Thanksgiving, just have a great week!!! Again I apologize for the long wait, hope it's worth it, and review!!!

xoxo

-----------------------

Dean ran with the EMT's into the emergency room, all the while holding onto his best friend. They entered trauma room three were the emergency room staff were ready for their newest patient. The doctor calmly yelled out orders, and Dean was surprised guy how calm he was. He must have seen cases like this everyday…what was one more? He yelled out more orders, Dean hearing something about a CT Scan and X-rays, but all he could focus on was the unconscious form of his best friend lying still on the gurney. Sam was caked in blood and soot, nasal cannula protruding from his nose, and his skin was a pale white. Dean closed his eyes and prayed, prayed that his friend would be ok-

"What?" He said, when he felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder. He turned his head to find a kind face man looking at him.

"Son, we need you to leave now, we need the room-"

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving him!" Dean growled and moved more in front of his friend, protecting him from the man that was trying to take him away.

"Son, listen to me. I know you want to protect him; it looks like he's been through a lot. We need to take him for x-rays and more tests to see if any of his injuries are more severe than we think. I personally will give you updates as soon as I have them, but you have to let us work on him. Will you come with me to the waiting room?" He asked, calmly.

Dean looked back at Sam and slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to get in the way, they needed to make him better. He squeezed his hand gently and allowed the man to escort him from the room. With one last look, he was gently lead to the waiting room.

"Listen, Sam gets scared easily and he's a bit jumpy. When he gets like that make sure you give him space. He has two younger siblings, if he wakes up, make sure the first thing you say to him is that they're ok," Dean said, giving the man instructions as they walked.

"You know him pretty well. You family?"

"Yea, we're family," Dean said. "You promise you'll get me with news?" Dean asked, as they entered the waiting room.

"I swear," he said, and quickly, he left the room.

------------------------

After fifteen minutes, Dean hated everything that had to do with the waiting room. He wanted to hunt down whoever decided to create a waiting room and wanted them to wait here too. What a cruel place to be; knowing someone you care about is in between death and life, and here you wait, with a thumb up your ass? The chairs were made in hell, had lumps in them and make your back ache. The magazines have pictures adorning the front with people smiling, mocking the pain you're feeling as you…wait. Pictures of scenery are scattered around the walls, there purpose useless. Of course he'd love to be sitting on the beach in the picture on the wall, but here he was…in this god forsaken waiting room. The walls were always a pale color or white with some sort of ugly wallpaper, making you feel like you're in a padded cell. Dean paced, and paced, and paced some more, _what was taking so long?_

"Dean?" Some one called from the door, and he turned to see Elias in front of his parents, John holding a scared Riley.

"Hey," Dean said walking over to the, pulling Elias into a hug. He pulled away and looked at his parents.

"Did you hear anything?" Mary asked, running a hand up and down her son's arm.

"No, not yet," Dean said. Elias let out a deep breath and reached for Riley. He took his little sister into his arms and went to the far corner of the room and sat with her. The three Winchester's watched the siblings curl together in one of the chairs and Mary slowly made her way over to them and sat next to them.

"Elias," she said quietly.

"Yes ma'am," he answered quietly, gently wiping away the tears that were slowly falling from Riley's small face.

"What happened to your brother?"

"It was an accident," Elias whispered, rocking his sister back and forth.

"When you came to the house, you said your dad-"

"I lied," Elias stated firmly.

"Elias you don't have to cover for him anymore," Mary said.

"We were rough housing…and we knocked over a lamp, the rug caught fire. I couldn't't move Sam, I came for help," Elias spewed out, but his voice cracked at the end.

"Oh sweetheart," Mary said her own tears clouding her eyes, pulling Elias and Riley into a hug.

"Please don't let them take us away," Elias whimpered, and Mary could feel him shaking in her arms.

"Elias, I promise, I will make sure the three of you will be taken care of," Mary said, kissing both of the crying children.

----------------------------------

It was another half an hour later before the same kind-faced man came back into the waiting room. Everyone practically ran at the man, all demanding answers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I will answer everything, I promise," he said, understanding the families need to know. "Sam's gonna make it, though he has some serious injuries," he said, and he saw the relief flood their bodies but tensed again at the mention of serious injuries. "He has a concussion and severe facial contusions. The concussion is pretty severe and the CAT Scan showed previous head injuries that went unchecked. His back was torn up, and by the looks of it, it was done by a large leather strap, we presume a belt. He's suffering from moderate smoke inhalation so we're keeping him on oxygen. His right wrist's broken, so we set that and put a cast on it. But there were other fractures in the bone that healed incorrectly, so we re-broke and set it. The cast is above his elbow," the man said, finally coming up for air after the litany of injuries.

"He's gonna be ok, though, right?" Elias asked.

"Yea, son, he should make a full recovery. Now, is Samuel's guardian present?" He asked, looking at John and Mary.

"No, Sam is Dean's best friend," John answered.

"Ok, if his guardian arrives, will you inform someone?" He asked.

_You'll know alright_, Dean thought. _I'll be the one strangling him to death_. John seemed to be thinking the same thing, but replied to the doctor that he would inform someone.

--------------------------

The doctor made his way to the circulation desk where another doctor was waiting.

"It's the Harrison boy, alright," he said sadly.

"Ok, you know the drill. You gotta call them."

"I know, I just hate to see them separated," the kind doctor answered.

"We all do, but you gotta make the call."

The kind doctor slowly nodded, and placed a call to Child Protective Services.


	12. author's note

Hey All!!! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! I had a intersession course over this past month and it totally kicked my ass and left little time to write or respond to emails asking me to continue. Have no fear! I am continuing with this story and my others, and hopefully will have a update for you soon. I'm taking opinions of what people would like to see next. I have a vague idea what I'm going to do, but I would love comments!!!!! Again, I am very sorry for the wait and thanx for staying with me thing long!!!


End file.
